Pokémon Power, Wisdom, and Courage
Pokémon Power, Pokémon Wisdom, and Pokémon Courage are upcoming role-playing video games co-developed by Game Freak and Nintendo EPD and published by Nintendo for Nintendo Switch set to simultaneously release worldwide in late 2017. The games are crossovers between Pokémon and The Legend of Zelda and together act as the second installments in the seventh generation of the Pokémon role-playing games. As with previous installments, each game follows the journey of a young Pokémon trainer (who takes the form of either Link or his sister Linkle) and their sibling (whichever sibling the player did not chose) as they train Pokémon. This time, the game takes place in the Hyrule region—based on Hyrule from The Legend of Zelda—with the object of the game being to counter an invasion from a twisted alternate universe of Hyrule, all while attempting to challenge various Pokémon trainers of gradually increasing difficulty. Compared to the rest of the main games, Power, Wisdom, and Courage will impose a new focus on freedom of exploration as the region of Hyrule is non-linear. Several areas in the game will also focus on constant puzzle-solving in vain of the dungeon areas in The Legend of Zelda franchise. Additionally, new Hylian forms of several Pokémon across all seven generations will make appearances. The games will also borrow Mega Evolution from [[wikipedia:Pokémon X and Y|''Pokémon X'' and Y'']] and as Z-Moves from [[wikipedia:Pokémon Sun and Moon|''Pokémon Sun and Moon]]. All three titles are independent from each other as they feature version exclusive Pokémon, locations, and characters, though feature the same basic plot and can be connected with each other through trading, battling, and various other means. Gameplay Main article: Gameplay of Pokémon Pokémon Power, Wisdom, and Courage are role-playing video games with adventure elements, presented in a third person interactive camera system. The player controls a young trainer who goes on a quest to catch and train creatures known as Pokémon, and win battles against other trainers. By defeating enemy Pokémon in turn-based battles, the player's Pokémon gains experience, allowing them to level up and increase their battle statistics, learn new battle techniques, and in some cases, evolve into more powerful Pokémon. Alternatively, players can capture wild Pokémon, found during random encounters, by weakening them in battle and catching them with Poké Balls, allowing them to be added to their party. Players are also able to battle and trade Pokémon with other human players using the Nintendo Switch's connectivity features. Like in previous games in the series, certain Pokémon are only obtainable in either Power, Wisdom, or Courage, with players encouraged to trade with others in order to obtain all Pokémon from all three versions. Pokémon Power, Wisdom, and Courage are the latest titles in the series presented in fully 3D polygonal graphics and the first titles to be presented in high definition in 1080p resolution, allowing for more interactivity with the overworld and more dynamic action during battles. Players are also able to customize their Pokémon trainer's appearance, choosing gender in the form of choosing which sibling, skin tone and hair color at the start of the game, and can later acquire outfits and accessories to change their character's look. Pokémon Power, Wisdom, and Courage will be compatible with Pokémon Bank, an online Pokémon storage system introduced during the sixth generation of Pokémon games. Pokémon caught in the Virtual Console versions of Red, Blue, and Yellow will be transferable to Power, Wisdom, and Courage via Pokémon Bank. Pokémon caught in X'', ''Y, [[wikipedia:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire|''Omega Ruby'', Alpha Sapphire]], Sun, and Moon will also be transferable. Setting The games take place in a very large and diverse region known as Hyrule with a total of eighteen counties that thrive with each Pokémon type. The region is based off of the kingdom of Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda games with locations from previous Zelda games debuting their first Pokémon appearances. As such, characters such as Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf will make appearances as main characters in all three games. Non-Pokémon and non-human races from The Legend of Zelda franchises also make appearances as characters such as Gorons. The name of Professor Deku, the leading scientist in the Hyrule region, comes from the fictional Great Deku Tree, continuing the trend of Pokémon professors being named after trees, though the name comes from a fictional tree this time. Along with the region of Hyrule, an alternate universe exists that feature a twisted version of Hyrule. As one of the biggest differences between each games, the alternate universe is completely different depending on which version of the game is being played. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Video Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Pokémon